Badiheii Jate, CC, PG13
by BlueDream1
Summary: I´m not so good at summaries. Basically, it includes JK and CC angst and fluff much humor. It´s a bright happy fic. Well, I already said that I suck at summaries. Don´t let that stops you from reading.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Badi-heii

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: J/K, C/C

Warnings: None

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: I don´t own Lost or anything that belongs in it

Author´s note: I started this having dyojs in mind, but it became much bigger as the time passed, so this is why it has a form of dialogue. Please, review. P.S. I got an inspiration while watching ˝Meet the Fockers˝

Jack and Kate jexed it up after being back from captivity and have been a couple for almost two weeks now. However, they still didn´t make it official, so the rest of the survivors doesn´t know anything about it.

**CHAPTER 1:**

_Inside the hatch…_ Jack and Kate are on the button duty together; while Hurley and Charlie are babysitting Aaron, who is now 10 months old. The atmosphere is bright: they´re all chatting happily, laughing at Hurley´s unsuccessful attempts to make the little one smile.

Hurley _making funny faces_: Come on, Aaron! Donald the Duck **_IS_** funny!

_The baby just stares at him, blankly_.

Hurley _taking his seat_: Fine.

Kate _amused_: Tough audience, Hurley.

Hurley _low-spirited_: Yeah…You know, the kid was much funnier before. Now he thinks he´s some kind of a miracle just because he can sit on his own ass! Well, guess what, Aaron… _he continues teasingly_… it ain´t **_that_** hard!

Charlie: Don´t listen to him, A. We all know you would have laughed if you **_had found_** something funny to laugh to…

Kate: God, I can´t believe he´s already 10 months! It seems like yesterday when I put him in Claire´s arms for the first time.

_For a moment, they´re all pensive, looking at the boy_.

Charlie _breaking off the silence_: Yeah, but he´s a big boy now. He might even start to talk soon. Right, Jack?

Jack: Well, every child is different, but… yeah, the usual age is 10-12 months old.

Charlie: I bet he´ll start soon. He´s a bright kid… Here, let me try. _He turns the boy towards him._ Hey, Aaron… Do you know who I am? ... Charlie… Can you say Charlie? _Aaron just looks at him, uninterestedly_. CHAR – LIE… _He notices the boy´s expression_. No, huh? Well, maybe some other tim…

Suddenly they hear a loud thunder from outside, followed by the sound of large rain drops falling. Apparently, the monsoon season was back.

Hurley: Dude, I wouldn´t want to find myself out on a weather like this!

Charlie _like he just remembered something_: Crap! I left my guitar on the beach! It´ll get soaked! _He hands the baby to Kate_. Here, can you look after him for a while? I need to go back to the beach. _He stands up and heads to the hatch door. Then stops_. Hurley, are you coming?

Hurley _looking like he would rather eat another sea urchin_: Uhm…

Charlie: Come on, man! I need help.

Hurley: Ooookay.

_They leave_.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks! I´m glad you like it.

**CHAPTER 2:**

_Jack and Kate are alone in the hatch now. Kate is feeling a little uncomfortable; she´s not so experienced with babies and she can feel Jack watching her. She smiles at him, lifting the baby in her arms. Jack is about to say something, but then the alarm goes on_.

Jack _little confused_: I´ll get it.

_Aaron starts crying – the alarm scared him_.

Kate: Oh, no, no… don´t cry, sweetie. It´s nothing. It´s just some stupid buzzer. Uncle Jack will fix it in a minute.

_But the boy is still crying, so Kate lifts him up; then puts him on the ground, leaning gently above him_.

Kate: Hey, I know what will cheer you up. _She leans down to tickle the baby´s stomach with her head. Aaron starts calming down, replacing tears with laughter_. Yeah, you like that, don´t you? See, Charlie was right – you can laugh when you want.

_As she continues tickling him, Aaron unexpectedly clutches his fingers around her hair, pulling her tightly_.

Kate _trying to set herself free_: Hey, that´s not fair. Let me go… _She tries to unfold his fingers, but the boy´s grasp is too strong_.… Come on, Aaron. Leave Auntie Kate… Please…

_But Aaron seems determined not to give up, so Kate is forced on her last solution, because her neck already started to hurt her_.

Kate: Jaaack… Uhm,… Can you come here for a second? I… I could use a little help.

_Jack comes immediately, totally unprepared for the scene in front of him. He bursts out laughing_.

Kate _pretending offended_: HEY!

Jack _still laughing hard_: I´m sorry. It´s just…

Kate: It´s not funny! _Jack gives her a look_.… Okay, it´s funny, but it ain´t **_that_** funny! _Jack chuckles_. … Well, you´re gonna help me or not?

_He kneels down next to her, gently detaching boy´s fingers from her hair_.

Kate: Ouch!

Jack _still giggling_: Sorry.

_Kate looks at him_.

Kate _sarcastically_: You´re enjoying this, aren´t you?

_Their eyes meet. He´s amazed by her beauty. He leans closer to her, his lips only inches away from hers_.

Jack _whispering_: You can´t even imagine how much.

_With that said, he leans even closer, his lips searching for her mouth… They are kissing, totally unaware of anything else. Finally, the baby moves a little next to them. Kate feels it, backing away from Jack´s mouth_.

Kate: Jack, uhm… the baby.

Jack _still under the impression of the kiss_: What? _Kate points at Aaron who is smiling, happily playing with his hands_. Oh, yeah…_him_.

_He gently picks Aaron up; then puts him in some sort of a baby´s shelter they made earlier, putting the piles of books around so that he couldn´t escape. He gives him a plush toy they found in the plane; then turns his attention towards Kate again_.

Jack _approaching to her_: Now…where were we?

_They start kissing again and continue making out, more and more passionately. They are so occupied with each other that they even don´t hear the door opening_.

Charlie _seeing the two of them_: **BLOODY HELL!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments!  Here´s the next one:

**CHAPTER 3:**

_Previously on Jate:_

_They start kissing again and continue making out, more and more passionately. They are so occupied with each other that they even don´t hear the door opening_.

Charlie _seeing the two of them_: BLOODY HELL!

_Jack and Kate separate immediately. Hurley enters_.

Hurley _who came just in time to see them pulling apart_: WOW! _He turns towards Charlie_.… Did they just…?

Charlie _still in shock_: Yeah.

Hurley: And they…?

Charlie: Yeah.

Hurley: So they are…

Charlie: Together? _Pauses for a moment to see if his normal speech is back again. It isn´t_.… Yeah.

Hurley: So you think…?

_Jack coughs_.

Jack: Guys, we are still here.

_Charlie and Hurley turn instantly towards them again. No one can tell who is more uncomfortable: the two of them or Jack and Kate_.

Charlie: Wow… So, you are…I mean, did you…?

Jack _mutters so only Kate can hear him_: Here they go again! _Kate giggles. Jack speaks to Charlie and Hurley_. To make it short: Yes, Kate and I **_were_** making out. And yes, we **_are_** together. _He takes her hand in his, smiling proudly_.

_Charlie and Hurley are stunned. Charlie brings himself together first_.

Charlie _hugging Jack happily_: Congratulations, guys! We all knew it would happen one day.

_Hurley joins, too, giving Kate a hug so big that he lifts her from the ground_.

Kate _laughing_: Okay, okay…Now let me down, please.

Hurley _embarrassed_: Oh… Sorry about that.

_When they are finally over with all the hugging and congratulating, Charlie continues…_

Charlie: So, how long are you two a couple?

Jack: Two weeks.

Hurley _puzzled_: TWO WEEKS!

Charlie**_: BLOODY HELL!_**

Kate _not knowing what to say anymore_: Well, yeah…

Charlie: And you didn´t tell us? How could you not tell us?

_But before they could answer, another little voice could be heard_:

Aaron: Badi heii. (_He is supposed to say: Bloody hell! ; but I didn´t have any idea how else to spell it, so…_)

_All four of them turn around instantly. Charlie runs towards baby. Hurley follows_.

Kate: Did he just…?

Jack _perplexed_: Yeah, I…I think he did.

_They follow Charlie also_.

Charlie _kneeling down in front of the boy_: Hey, big A! Did you just spoke? _Aaron lifts his little arms up, laughing_. …You did, huh? What did you say? Come on; repeat it for your Charlie…pleeeease…

Aaron: Badi heii…

_Charlie takes a step back, terrified_.

Charlie: D-d-did he just…?

Hurley: Dude, Claire´s gonna kill you!

Kate: His first word…

Charlie _pacing up and down, panicked_: No… This can´t be happening…He couldn´t…

Aaron: Badi heii…

Charlie _kneels down in front of the boy again_: No, no, Aaron… Don´t say that.

Aaron _amused_: Badi heii!

Charlie: No, A… Listen to me! Uhm… say ´_Boldy, hey_! ´As in ´_Here´s Locke_… Remember Uncle Locke? The big bold guy? Say ´_Boldy, hey_! ´

Aaron: Badi heii!

Charlie: No, you´re not listening! Come on! Focus! Not ´_bloody hell_! ´, but ´_Boldy, hey_! ´

Aaron _stubbornly_: Badi heii!

Charlie _totally panicked_: I´m dead!

Kate _desperately trying to stay serious_: So true!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Anyone knows how this happened? When I open my fic now, there´s only chapter 3 and I´m pretty sure there had been chapters 1&2. I mean, I had people reviewing them! And when I go to my account, and click preview the story, it has all 3 chapters there! So, what happeend? Can anyone help?


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily, all the chapters are here now. Thanks for the reviews. And thanks to everyone who tried to help me about the chapters. Here´s the next one. It´s a bit short, but the next one will be bigger and will have Charlie/Claire confrontation!

**CHAPTER 4**

Half an hour later…They are still in the hatch. After trying to teach Aaron every single similar word they could think of, they finally had to give up. The boy´s first word is ´Bloody hell! ´and nothing they try could change that!

_They´re sitting exhausted around the coffee table in hatch´s living room. Hurley and Charlie on the couch; Jack on the armchair and Kate on the right part of Jack´s armchair_ (the one where you put hands – I couldn´t find how to say it in English!) _Charlie is holding his head in his hands, desperate._

Hurley: Uhm…maybe you could say he didn´t hear it from you… Like, from Sawyer maybe.

Charlie: No, I´m dead!

Hurley: But…

Kate _amused_: Charlie´s right, Hurley. Sawyer may swear a lot, but he´s not exactly the type for ´_bloody hell_´ phrase.

Hurley: Oh…

Charlie: I told you – I´m doomed.

_They hear the hatch door opening. Charlie stands up abruptly, thinking it´s Claire. He sits back when he sees it´s only Sayid_.

Sayid _confused by the gloomy atmosphere_: What´s going on here?

Kate _still trying to maintain her voice serious_: We´re to figure out the most painless way of Charlie killing himself.

Sayid _totally confused, looking first at Charlie; then back at Kate_: Uhm… Why?

Kate _getting up_: Well, how to explain it?... Uhm… Well, I think it´s best to see it for yourself. _She takes his hand and guides him towards Aaron, who is happily playing with some toys in the middle of the room_. … Aaron, honey, can you repeat to uncle Sayid what you just said? _Aaron looks up at her_.… Please…

_The boy just smiles; then…_

Aaron: Badi heii!

Sayid _turning his head to the three of them_: Did he just say…?

Jack _raising his eyebrows_: Yes.

Sayid _looking at Aaron; then again at Charlie_: You´re…

Charlie: Dead? Yeah, I know that.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Prepeare for this one: Claire is coming and she´s gonna fiiiiiind out...

**CHAPTER 5:**

Another 30 minutes have passed… Sayid has left, and the four of them are still in the same position.

_Again they hear the sound of the door opening. This time it **is** Claire, carrying a basket fool of fish. Charlie stands up again_.

Claire _cheerfully_: Hey, everyone! _She kisses Charlie gently in the cheek_. I´m sorry, honey. I´ve just been giving Sun some advices how to deal with morning sicknesses, that´s why I stayed so long.

Charlie _nervously_: Uhm, that´s okay… No problem…

Claire: Was Aaron good?

Charlie: Uhm…

_Claire heads towards her son, leaning above the shelter and kissing him on the forehead_.

Claire: Hey, sweetie! Did you have a great time? Did you listen to Charlie?

Hurley _not able to restrain himself_: Oh, he **_did_** listen to him. Literally.

_Charlie kicks him hard in the back. Hurley stops immediately. Claire sees something is wrong_.

Claire _turning towards him_: Charlie, what´s going on?

Charlie _totally inconvincibly_: N-nothing.

Claire: Why did you hit him?

Charlie: Oh, that? That was… Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?

Claire _threatengly_: Charlieee?

_He says nothing. Claire turns towards Hurley_.

Claire: Hurley, you wanna tell me what´s going on?

Hurley _anxiously_: Uhm…

Claire _looking at Jate_: Jack? ... Kate?

Jack: We…uhm… _He looks nervously at Charlie_. I…I think you should ask Charlie.

_Claire faces him again_.: Well!

Charlie _nervous till death_: Well, it´s actually a really funny story when you think about it… _He laughs nervously_. You see, we…we were babysitting Aaron here… And then, it started raining, so… I had to go to get my guitar... We left him with Jack and Kate and… Well, when we came back, we found the two of them… _He points at Jate_.… Well, making out.

_Claire turns towards Jack and Kate, delighted; they´re just looking at her, smiling_.

Claire: So, you two…?

Jack: Yeah.

Claire: I´m so happy about you! For how long?

Kate: Two weeks.

Claire: Two weeks? Wow!

Charlie: Well, that´s exactly what I said.

Hurley: Dude… not ´_exactly_´ exactly!

_Charlie gives him a deadly look_.

Hurley: Sorry.

Charlie: As I was saying… _Claire turns towards him again_.… We found them kissing and…

Aaron _from his shelter_: Badi heii!

_Claire turns around instantly_.

Claire _excitedly_: OMG, honey, you´re talking! _Turning towards them_.… He´s talking! Why didn´t you tell me anything, Charlie?

Charlie: Well, I…

Claire _kneeling down next to her son_: What did you say, sweetie? Come on; repeat it for mummy…

_Aaron looks at Charlie, who is gesturing him not to say anything, behind Claire´s back_.

_Aaron stands up, holding to his mummy´s arms. We can see Charlie whispering mute ˝No. Please, no._˝

Aaron _looking proud of himself_: Badi heii!

Charlie _swearing silently under his breath_: No!

Claire _turns towards Charlie, confused_: WHAT did he say?

Charlie _trying to find some kind of logical explanation_: Well, uhm…didn´t you hear it?… He said…he said ´_buddy, hey_! ´ _He approaches the boy_. Isn´t that right, A.? _Aaron smiles at him. Charlie, relieved, turns to Claire_. See?

_Claire smiles; then turns her attention back to her son. Charlie looks at Hurley and Jate. They give him thumb-up, believing that he got himself out of it_.

Claire: Awww! That´s so sweet! _She´s proud on him. Her baby learned to speak!_You said ´_Buddy, hey_! ˝ _Aaron is turning his head right-left, like when you want to deny something_.… No? Why are you turning your head, honey?

_Charlie looks like he´s having a heart attack! Jate are trying not to burst out laughing. Charlie starts leaving towards the door, trying to escape unnoticed_.

Aaron: Badi h-hell!

Claire _finally realizing_: OMG! **CHARLIEEEE!**

_Charlie stops dead_.

Charlie: Y-y-yes, Claire, honey?

Claire _furious_: You taught my child to swear!

Charlie _stuttering_: W-well, t-technically, I didn´t **_teach_** him. He just kinda…absorbed it.

Claire: Charlie!

Charlie: Well, it´s true! I told you, I saw two of them kissing and I couldn´t restrain myself. How could I know that he will start talking right then!

_Claire lifts Aaron and heads to the door_.

Claire: Unbelievable!

Charlie: Claire!

Claire: We´ll talk about it tomorrow. Now I need to go to the beach, possibly talk to Sawyer, to see if he can teach him another curse! _She waves them_. Oh and, Jack…Kate, I´m glad for you.

Kate _smiling_: Thanks, Claire.

_Claire leaves. They can hear the echo of two of them_.

Aaron: Badi hell!

Claire _smiling_: Excellent, sweetie! Now… I don´t wanna sound too old-fashioned, but could you just try with ˝ma-ma˝ next time?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks a lot for your comments!

**CHAPTER 6:**

Kate _smiling_: Well, it wasn´t so bad.

Jack: Yeah, imagine: after all the things Sawyer teaches him, yours would seem like a diminutive!

_Kate bursts out laughing_.

Charlie _irritated_: It´s not funny!

Jate&Hurley _at the same time_: S-sorry.

Kate _pulling herself together_: Jack´s right, Charlie. She didn´t seem so angry after all.

Charlie: Whatever. I´m going to my tent.

_He leaves. Hurley stays there, between Jack and Kate, visibly uncomfortable_.

Hurley: So… I…I need to go, too. See you, guys, later.

Jack: See you.

Kate: Bye, Hurley.

_Hurley reaches the door; then, before closing it behind him, adds…_

Hurley _raising his eyebrow, suggestively_: Uhm, **_whatever_** you do, don´t forget on ….on the button.

_Jack and Kate are finally alone now. He approaches her, putting his hands on her waist._

Jack: So…

Kate: So…

Jack _touching the lock of her hair and putting it behind her ear_: As I said, where were we?

_He starts kissing her slowly: her forehead…her eyes, her nose… She is having her eyes closed, feeling warm shivers running all across her body… Suddenly, she laughs_.

Jack _confused_: What´s funny?

Kate: Nothing. It´s just… Look at Aaron. Blonde hair, blue eyes, angelic face. Who would have thought his first word would be a curse?

Jack _who is now occupied with kissing the left side of her neck_: Don´t worry. Ours won´t swear.

_Kate freezes. She pulls away slightly_.

Kate: O-ours?

Jack _realizing what he´s just said_: I mean…

Kate: You…you thought about that?

Jack: I…I don´t know. _He pauses for a moment_.… Y-you?

Kate _blushing_: I…I never thought about children before, but…

Jack: But?

Kate: I don´t know…It…it wouldn´t be so bad… I guess.

Jack: Yeah, I…I guess, too.

_They´re both silent for a while. Then Jack raises her chin a bit, forcing her to look him in the eyes._

Jack _silently_: Kate… _She looks at him_.… I…I never thought I´d say this, but… I wouldn´t mind having your child.

Kate _tears forming in her eyes_: You…you wouldn´t?

Jack _wiping away the tear that escaped her eye_: No… Think about it: with my smile and those eyes and freckles of yours – it would be the prettiest baby on the world.

_Kate smiles. She puts her hand around his neck, pulling him closer in a kiss. She gives him one small, but deep and intimate kiss, full of emotions that she couldn´t express with words_.

Kate: Thank you.

Jack _his forehead leaned against hers_: So…you…you wanna try it?

Kate: N-now?

Jack: Yeah. _He sees the looks on her face_.… But, if you don´t want to, it´s fin…

_She gives him one quick kiss_.

Kate: I do… want it.

Jack _looking her into eyes_: You…you sure?

_Kate thinks for a moment about how it would affect their life; then makes her decision._

Kate _firmly_: I´m sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I know it´s been a while since I updated this story, but I had to study a lot, so...Anyway, this chapter is probably the last one. I really like this story and I would wanna write more of it, but for now, I don´t have any ideas and I´m busy with my new fics. So, I don´t exclude the possibility of writing few more chapters, but that´s the situation for now. And I wanna thank to all of you who reviewed it!

**CHAPTER 7**

The next day…

_Charlie is sitting in front of Claire´s tent; sleeping Aaron next to him. Claire let him look after the boy after she made him promise not to swear in front of the baby again. He is playing on his guitar, but quietly, careful not to wake the boy. But, Aaron wakes up anyway. He opens his eyes and reaches his hand towards Charlie_.

Charlie: Oh, look who finally decided to wake up.

_Aaron is mumbling something, still stretching his little arms towards Charlie_.

Charlie _acting offended_: What, you´re suddenly friendly with me again? Where were you yesterday when I begged you not to give me away to your mother? _Aaron giggles_. What, you found it funny! Now, let me tell you something, buddy. _He puts away the guitar and turns towards Aaron_. …It wasn´t funny at all. You were lucky, you fell asleep immediately, but you should´ve seen her face afterwards! You couldn´t imagine someone so angelic to look like that! _Aaron giggles again, reaching his arms to Charlie to pick him up_.… Oh, you wanna cuddle now, huh? _He turns his head right-left_. No. _Aaron joins his palms, like he´s praying_. No! I told you – I´m mad at you. _He turns his back to the boy_.… See? Charlie´s mad…

Aaron: Chaaa-ly…

_Charlie turns abruptly, bewildered. Aaron puts on the cutest expression and repeats again._

Aaron: Chaaal-ly.

Charlie _thrilled, reaches for the boy and pulls him into a big hug_: OMG, you said ´_Charlie_´! You said my name!

_Aaron repeats his name again. Charlie is overwhelmed with joy. He tickles the boy, who is giggling frenetically_.

Aaron _sits, pointing with his finger at Charlie_: Chaaal-ly…da-da.

_Charlie is left speechless. Did he just call him daddy_?

Charlie: A., what did you say?

Aaron: Da-da.

Charlie: You called me ´_daddy_´?

_Aaron nods. Charlie doesn´t know what to say. He picks the boy and hugs him again. He feels tears in his eyes. He can´t remember ever being so happy. Can´t remember any feeling that could compare to this. No drug on this world could give him this. Not even one._


End file.
